


Brusbands in Love

by thejammys



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Flirting, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejammys/pseuds/thejammys
Summary: a collection of twitter promtpsA Snack at the Beach (E) - the brothers celebrate Thor's birthday at the beach and flirt their way into oral
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Brusbands in Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This first prompt comes from Rai who chose: white, whale, and grapes

oooooo

Loki could see Thor’s nipples. Both of them.

It was  _ marvelous _ .

When he told Loki that he wanted to go to the beach for his birthday this year, it had given Loki what his brother referred to as ‘grumpy sphincter syndrome’. This was characterized by a surly sulk that Loki spent little effort attempting to hide.

Of course, Loki kept his misgivings about a place where sand liked to crawl into buttcracks and claim squatters rights to himself. For Thor, after the year he had, Loki would endure the smell of fish and the burn of sunscreen in his eyes. And if a shark happened to eat him? Oh well, at least he was a team player.

He did sigh a lot on the drive, and repeatedly brought up things they could do indoors instead of playing Roulette with their lives in the ocean. But beyond that, and the binder he brought with information on how to avoid rip currents, second degree sunburns, and how much fecal matter exists in every gram of sand, Loki-not-a-killjoy-don’t-call-him-that-Odinson was a good sport about the beach.

But it wasn’t until they arrived at the little house Thor rented for them and Thor immediately tore off his clothes that Loki understood the beauty of the beach.

_ Naked Thor _ .

It got even better when Thor asked Loki to rub sunscreen on his back and another glorious beach opportunity revealed itself.

_ Rubbing things on Naked Thor. _

Then Thor had to go and ruin some of the fun by pulling on swim trunks, and a milder version of Loki’s pout returned.

They unpacked their things and Loki changed into an outfit that any sensible goth would wear to the beach: a long black nightgown with an oversized lace shawl on top. It covered his shoulders all the way down to his ankles. He wasn’t going to wear pants to the beach, he wasn’t  _ insane _ , but Loki needed to be covered lest a UV ray get wind of him. For the bits above his collarbones, Loki had oversized sunglasses and a floppy black hat that he wore every time he and Thor went to the farmer’s market on Sunday mornings.

He was all set.

“You can rub the sunscreen into your nose,” Thor said after looking his brother up and down.

Loki scowled, defensive of the white strip of sunscreen on his beak. “It’s more effective this way.”

The brothers picked up their beach items and stepped out into the sun.

“It’s less effective, your skin hasn’t absorbed it like that.”

Loki pretended he couldn’t hear and winced at how bright it was.

He let Thor set up their umbrella and chairs, and thanked his brother with a kiss on the cheek when his shady reading spot was ready.

But there were no words in the world more alluring than the sight of a mostly unclothed Thor basking in the sun like a sensuous lizard on his rock.

The book in Loki’s hands remained on the same page for an hour while Loki stared at his brother with hungry eyes hidden behind his Gucci shades. He had to keep his legs crossed to hide his erection, because underwear did not go with this nightgown.

When Thor finally stood and stretched, Loki’s cheeks were pink despite his best attempts to protect them.

“Will you come in the water with me?” Thor asked.

Loki dropped his chin and gave Thor a look. “This is vintage silk.”

Thor grinned and got down on one knee. “So, take it off.”

If Loki’s cheeks were not already pink that would have turned him into a bashful flamingo.

“I’m not wearing a swimsuit underneath this.”

As if prepared for this counter, Thor shrugged and stood. He unlaced his swim trunks and shimmied them down to his ankles before standing once more with his hands on his hips. The erection Loki had a crush on pointed at him and bobbed ‘hello’.

“Let’s skinnydip.”

Loki turned his head to look down the empty beach and Thor correctly interpreted this reticence.

“It’s a private beach for a mile in both directions, that’s why we were in the car for so long,” Thor explained, still grinning. “No one will see your dangerously white ass but me.”

“That’s not what makes my ass dangerous,” Loki countered. He frowned a second after the words left his mouth, as it suggested something uncomplimentary about his digestive system, and Thor boomed with laughter.

“Come on, ankles,” Thor teased. “Let’s have a swim.”

In the spirit of being a loving brother and for no selfish reasons at all, Loki acquiesced. He stripped off his shawl with great care, to keep Thor’s attention, and then slipped the nightgown off of his shoulders.

Thor’s eyebrows danced when his eyes traveled down to Loki’s cock. “Pink looks good on you.”

“My eyes are up here,” Loki said.

He placed his hands on his hips, to mirror Thor, and stuck them out a bit.

Thor licked his lips and continued to stare. “Oh, I know.”

He held out a hand for Loki to take and led them to the water.

When the water hit their toes Loki shrieked and skittered back onto the beach. It didn’t seem right to him for the water to be so cold when it lived under such a hot sun.

It didn’t bother Thor, and he laughed as he waded in deeper.

The inviting call of Thor’s retreating ass cheeks lured Loki into the depths, not for the first time. When the brothers reunited at the first sandbar, Loki scowled. “It’s cold!”

“It’s not that cold,” Thor replied with a nod to Loki’s hips.

A wave crashed up against Loki’s back and made him screech again.

Thor bit the inside of his cheek to stifle any unsympathetic giggles. “Do you want me to carry you?”

A wet sea monster with a terrible attitude and a persistent boner glared at Thor from beneath his veil of dark damp curls, and Thor took that as a yes.

He scooped up his hag and then dunked them both underwater.

When they resurfaced, Loki was yelling.

oooooo

Although the sand had one hundred percent weedled its way into places on Loki’s body that it had no business being, the day was pleasant. Loki escaped without any burns and Thor never put his swimsuit back on.

Loki smiled over his wine glass at his handsome nude brother, bent over in front of the oven.

“Forty minutes for these tots and I,” Thor said as he stood up and picked up his own glass, “can finally sit down.”

He set a timer on his phone and followed the pale expanse of Loki’s thigh over to the couch, like a lighthouse calling wayward ships home.

Bare ass planted onto a soft cushion and Thor threw an arm around his brother. “Cheers,” he said.

Loki clinked their glasses together and echoed, “Cheers.”

Thor’s beefy shoulder functioned nicely as a pillow and Loki made use of it now.

“Thank you for cooking,” he murmured.

“Thank you for not putting clothes on after the shower,” Thor replied.

Loki grinned. “I got the idea from my big brother.”

Thor took a sip and grinned. He shifted to give his cock room to grow. “Tell me more about how big your brother is.”

As a fully functioning adult with a job and a retirement account he didn’t know how to access, Loki knew that it was important to eat dinner before dessert to avoid spoiling one’s appetite.

As a person with eyes and a mouth, however, when he watched that massive prick swell and rise above Thor’s hips, Loki could not resist treating himself. He downed the rest of his wine and put his glass on the coffee table before returning to the safety of Thor’s embrace. Loki trailed his fingertips up and down the inside of Thor’s thigh.

“He’s huge,” Loki said.

Thor spread his thighs more. “Yeah?”

“Like the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man.”

“Hey now.”

Loki continued his touches and sighed. “I would tell you more, but I don’t have the energy to keep talking —”

“That has never been the case,” Thor interrupted.

“—without a snack,” Loki finished. He lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at his brother.

Thor grinned at him. “We have grapes on the counter.”

The gentle caresses glided to Thor’s cock and Loki wrapped a firm hand around it. “No, Thor, a  _ snack _ .”

“Ohhh, yes, yes. By all means, I would be honored to offer you my body during this difficult time so you can refuel and tell me more about your huge brother,” Thor said.

Loki slid off the couch and kneeled between his brother’s knees. “This might be too big for my mouth.”

He stroked Thor languidly while he spoke.

“Only one way to find out,” Thor panted.

That was true.

Loki paused to pull his short hair into a loose ponytail and gripped his brother again. The first lap of his soft pink tongue against Thor’s slit made Thor sigh. Loki liked to take his time with Thor’s cock, raking long licks from the base to the tip and back again. He wanted Thor to squirm like a worm before he wrapped his lips around anything.

He continued to lick his brother until Thor groaned, “Loki, please.”

“Please what, Thor?” Loki asked. His hand took over while he spoke, stroking slowly.

“Please suck me.”

Loki pretended to be surprised and batted his eyes. “Oh, does this licking feel good?”

Thor growled at him and a familiar mischievous smile spread on Loki’s face.

“Well, I am hungry and it is your birthday,” Loki said.

He took Thor into his mouth and bobbed his head gently, privately pleased.

“I’m so glad I didn’t play beached whale,” Thor moaned when Loki’s nose bumped his crotch.

With a mouth full of cock it was difficult to respond, but Loki did pause and raise an eyebrow at his brother.

“Because then I would have sand in my pubes,” Thor explained.

Loki enjoyed sucking Thor too much to stop and inquire as to why such a thought entered Thor’s head when he was getting head, so he let it go.

“I’m hungry too,” Thor said later, after Loki licked the last of Thor’s spill off of his lips.

“Grapes?” Loki asked as he caught his breath. He placed his hands on Thor’s knees to balance himself while he leaned back to show Thor the snack between his own thighs.

Thor shook his head and twirled his finger for Loki to turn around. “Give me some of that dangerous ass.”

He was still lapping at his brother’s hole with the timer for the veggies went off.

They sat on the porch after dinner with fresh drinks in their hands. Even Loki, for all his crankiness, could not believe how beautiful the melting pink, blue, and gold of the setting sun was.

“Good birthday?” he asked, turning to face his brother.

Thor gazed back at him. “Excellent birthday. And it’s only,” he paused and looked at his bare wrist, “Seven thirty. I still have hours of my special day left.”

Loki raised an eyebrow and tried to remain nonchalant and breezy. “And how would you like to celebrate these remaining hours?”

“Hmm,” Thor said as he tapped a finger on his chin. “I’m not sure your ass did its best to demonstrate danger earlier. I’d like to get in there and do more research.”

“Get in there,” Loki repeated with a grimace.

“With my cock, Loki,” Thor said quietly, as though he didn’t want their flirting to hear him make a clarification.

It was impossible not to find Thor enchanting. Loki shook his head and bit his lower lip. “Come on then, let’s see what you can deduce with that prick of yours.”

Thor followed him to bed with a delighted smile on his face. “I hope I don’t find a case of grumpy-sphincter-syndrome.”

“Thor.”

But even the grumpiest of sphincters could not resist the joy of Thor’s tongue, and Thor found himself in bed with a happy sphincter.

A happy sphincter indeed.

oooooo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading!


End file.
